


DREAM, SAPNAP AND GEORGE FUCK

by orphan_account



Category: mcyt
Genre: I'm Going to Hell, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Overstimulation, Pet Names, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:41:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28923006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sapnap and George fuck dream with a collar
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	DREAM, SAPNAP AND GEORGE FUCK

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written smut before so it might be bad but if you have any advice feel free to tell me

"Oh dreamie~" sapnap teased. "Come on out dream, we've been waiting" George said. Dream ahead lost a bet to sapnap and George and now he had to pay the price, which was getting fucked with collar. Great. "Dream if you don't come out we might have to bring you out ourselves~" George said looking at sapnap. " im not coming out its embarrassing!" Dream yelled from the bathroom. Sapnap looked at George. They knew what they had to do. Sapnap stood up and walked to the bathroom with a smirk. He opened the door. "Oh dream" he sighed. Dream jumped at the sight of him. Sapnap lifted dreams face. "Bad boys don't get to cum, and I think you've been bad" sapnap said im a rough voice. Before dream knew it he was being dragged to the bedroom. He was thrown on the bed. He was wearing noting but a collar with a leash attached. "Look George our little puppy was being naughty, I think we need to re-train him. Don't you?". "Hm definitely" George replied. "Please sir-" dream was cut off by sapnaps voice. "Dogs don't speak" .dream whined. Sapnap got a bottle of lube and spread it around his fingers. "George you get the mouth" sapnap spat. George unzipped his pants and took off his boxers. His cock was as hard as rock. Sapnap took a finger and put it in dreams ass. Dream moaned loudly. "Suck" george spat at dream. Dream did what he was told and began suck him off. He almost half way through before it hit the back of his throat. George shoved his cock down dreams throat. he bobed his head tears stained his face. Sapnap had added a second finger and soon a third. When he deemed dream ready enough he slammed his cock inside dream. Dream moaned so loud that sapnap could cum at just the sound. Soon enough George came in his mouth and dream swallowed. All the pleasure he felt was too much. He came as sapnap slammed in his prostate. Sapnpa didn't stop right there though. He waited for a hit for dream to breathe a little before slamming into him agian and again. Dream was a moaning mess. George cupped dreams face in his hand as sapnap was still slamming into him. "Awe puppy, your so cute" he said before kissing dream. Both their tounges explored each others mouths. Dream felt warmth enter his body as sapnap came inside if him. After they all had a bit to breathe sapnap took dream by the leash and dragged his to the bathroom where they all got cleaned up. All three of them took a shower together. After that they put their clothes on and sleeped together.

**Author's Note:**

> My puthy is ushy gushy now.


End file.
